


swift wind gets owned

by rosesofadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Other, a very festive event happens at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesofadora/pseuds/rosesofadora
Summary: ok so basically swift wind wakes up in a strange ass place and then he gets owned 😎😎😎😎😎 lol n00b
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	swift wind gets owned

Swift Wind’s vision was hazy. He couldn’t hardly see a thing. He could hear the close sounds of familiar voices.. but it was hard to make out what they were saying.

“Aaaand.. put him there. Don’t move him though, he might wake up.”

White noise.

“Shut up!”

More white noise.

“Guys, BE QUIET! He might wake up and we can’t let him know what we’re doing to him!”

“Shh!!!”

“SHUT UP! HE’S WAKING UP!”

“Holy fucking shit” Swift Wind said.

“Oh.. uh.. Hi Swifty!” Adora said, leaning her arm against a countertop casually.

“Uuuh.. so uh. Can anyone explain to me why I’m strapped to a lab table? And where am I?”

The Best Friend Squad looked at each other. Bow and Adora were holding hands now, as the pair had been dating for 69 months now. How romantic. 

“Y-You’re in.. uh.. Glimmer, I think you should explain.” said Bow.

“No thanks! Adora can explain.” 

“Uh. Y-you’re in.. uh.. Entrapta’s old lair. In Dryl.”

“Oh. Cool. Why though?” Swift Wind asked.

“Uh.. Catra? You can come in now..” said Adora.

Before Swift Wind could say anything, Catra was standing above Swift Wind.

“Hey, Swift Wind.”

lol she stabbed him now he ded lol gamer moment 

to celebrate this amazing event catra glimmer bow and adora held a barbecue for all of bright moon and made tesco burgers out of Swift Wind.

fuck that dumbass horse

**Author's Note:**

> so basically alysha told me to make him into a tesco burger and i don’t even know what a tesco burger is or what a tesco is for that matter


End file.
